Night Terrors
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Being back together was better than anything he could have ever dreamed. So why did he feel like he was on the verge of a nightmare? Kota Ibushi x Kenny Omega; feature various members of the Bullet Club.


**Title** : Night Terrors

 **Featuring** : Kota Ibushi and Kenny Omega featuring the Young Bucks, Cody Rhodes, Brandi Rhodes, Hangman Page, and Marty Scurll

 **Disclaimer** : Slash! Rape/Non-Con, and violence.. Read with caution!

 **Summary** : Being back together was better than anything he could have ever dreamed. So why did he feel like he was on the verge of a nightmare?

 _A/N: Yes; I too am worried about an epic heel-turn coming...gahhhhhh my heart couldn't take it! Have mercy, Gedo-san! Kenny! Kota!_

* * *

Kota's hand was lodged firmly in Kenny's as they walked into the Young Buck's hotel room.

They had gone over the plan a few times on the way over here: first, Kenny would apologize for being an asshole; then, he would explain his feelings for Kota (not that the Jackson Brothers didn't already know, of course); and finally, Kota would explain that he wasn't trying to break up their friendship, and express how much he valued Kenny's friends.

(Even though that wasn't entirely true, he admitted to himself reluctantly.)

Kenny seemed nervous the whole way there, which did nothing to soothe the undercurrent of fear in Kota's mind.

"Are you _sure_ this is safe?" Kota asked for the 10th time as they walked down the hall. "I'm a little afraid that they'll...hurt you. Or us."

Kenny gave him a half-smile. "Don't worry, Ibutan; they're my friends. My brothers. We might get mad at each other, but I know with all my heart that they'd never intentionally hurt me."

Kota considered pointing out the fact that there were no guarantees for _his_ safety if that was the case, but settled on biting his tongue for now.

'Let's just get this over with,' he thought anxiously, the knot in his stomach only getting tighter as the door came into view.

Room 710, as promised.

Kenny knocked a few times; the Jackson Brothers opened it quickly enough, as though they had been waiting for them.

Of _course_ they had been waiting for them.

The Golden Lovers stepped over the threshold.

And immediately, all hell broke loose.

Kota barely registered the hard blow to the back of his head before he felt himself falling, face down, onto the carpeted floor. He his hard, barely having enough time to stop the impact with his hands and arms.

Clutching his nose, he rolled over onto his back, accidentally/instinctively crying out for Kenny in his sudden fear.

'It _was_ a trap!'

Fear gripped Kota's heart—sure, the Bullet Club would hurt him for getting in the way, but what they did to their fallen leaders...

He struggled to his hands and knees, calling out for his partner once more as his vision focused once more.

And, when he looked up, Kenny was still standing there, unharmed.

With several Bullet Club members standing by his side.

Something worse than terror and rage gripped Kota. And as his heart sank to the pit of his stomach, the Golden Star felt tears gather in his eyes.

"Kenny, please, _no_..." he begged, weakly, feeling sick. He refused to believe what was happening.

"Kenny...I love you...You _can't_...!"

The Cleaner looked down at him with a mixture of pain and determination.

"You know," Kenny began to explain, kneeling down by Kota's prone form. "AJ was a fucking _monster_ , but he gave me some good advice all those years ago. He told me that love was weakness; and that if I wanted to get to the very top, I'd have to get rid of anything that held my heart back.

"Sorry, Ibutan. This is the end of the road for us."

Kota trembled as the shadowy figures closed in on him. He couldn't stop staring into Kenny's blue eyes, praying to see some hint of compassion or love in them.

But there was nothing there at all.

He reached out for Kenny, hand just barely brushing the blond's face.

"Kenny, _please_..."

Suddenly, Kota felt a strong grip on his arm tear him away from Kenny and lock around his throat. The gleeful giggling behind him had become all-too-familiar over the last few months.

Cody Rhodes.

Unhinged. Unchallenged. Laughing.

 _I'm dead._

((()))

Kota choked painfully on Cody's cock as it hit the back of his throat again and again, as burning tears fell freely from his eyes, blood dripping from his broken nose.

Brandi held his hair tight, forcing him to keep his head up, along with Hangman Page, while the Young Bucks immobilized his arms.

Occasionally, one of them would kiss him on the head, or nip at his neck, or lick some part of his skin and make him shudder deep down in his psyche.

Cody thrust into his mouth with abandon, filthy ramblings about sated lust falling freely from his lips.

The American Nightmare had started off by kissing him, deeply and forcefully. He didn't let up until Kota cried out and tried to run—which led to a swift-but-brutal beat down from the other members of the Bullet Club.

Worst of all, though, was Kenny; Kenny, who stood over the whole scene, looking down without compassion or mercy, watching everything unfold.

After what felt like an eternity, Cody finally came hard in Kota's mouth; and Marty, who had been standing by Kenny this whole time, held Ibushi's nostrils shut so that he was forced to swallow the cum of his most hated enemy.

For a second, they released him; and the abused Golden Star fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Kenny..." he rasped, once he had gathered enough breath to speak again. He was sure that he'd vomit if he moved even an inch. "Please..."

Kota knew better than to beg for mercy or respite. He knew that the Bullet Club spared no one, once the death sentence had been handed down from the boss.

No, he wasn't going to beg for mercy. He had just one, small request.

"Kenny...Please don't look!"

As if on cue, Kota was rolled onto his stomach and pinned down by rough hands. He struggled, pointlessly, earning himself a black eye and a split lip. What was left of his clothes were ripped off, and he couldn't suppress a scream as Cody's hands encircled his hips, lifting them.

"I know you want it, Ibu-tan," the American Nightmare teased, running a hand along Kota's trembling thighs, grasping, groping and making Ibushi cry out.

"And I _know_ this won't be the first train you've pulled. So be a good boy, don't fight, and we'll make sure that it's enjoyable for you, too."

Kota was shaking his head in desperate denial. He lifted his eyes slowly to find Kenny standing over him once more.

"Please don't look!" he begged again. "Please don't watch—"

His pleas ended in a pained cry as Cody thrust into him hard from behind, pure agony burning through his screaming veins.

((()))

Kota sat straight up in bed, eyes wild and face wet with tears.

His mouth was open in a silent scream, even as he looked around the room, trying to figure out what the Hell was going on.

He was in his own apartment. His own bed.

And next to him...

Kota inadvertently cringed away from Kenny's slowly awakening form.

"Ibutan...What's wrong?"

The Golden Star only stared, too shaken to respond at first. His heart hammered in his chest as Kenny sat up, looking at him with an expression of pure concern.

"Kota?"

The following silence was too long. "Bad dream," Kota answered in a rush, forcing himself to inhale, then exhale, and repeat. "Sorry I woke you..."

He accidentally looked into Kenny's blue eyes and felt his stomach clench in fear.

'No,' he told himself. 'Kenny would never hurt you. He wouldn't betray you, now, after...everything...'

But the words rang hollow, even in his own head.

Kota wanted to run, screaming, from the room, suddenly. He wasn't sure he'd live through such a thorough, deep, personal betrayal.

If Kenny turned on him, he feared he'd be broken, forever.

A soft hand on his own pulled him out of the black thoughts; and when he looked into Kenny's eyes, this time, he could see the same love that was always there. The same pained longing.

"Hey, Kota, don't pull a me and try to keep it all in...What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare...about you..." Kota admitted, hating the fact that he made his dear _gaijin_ flinch. But he had to be honest.

"Kenny, I'm _scared_. Really, really scared."

Kota gripped the hand in his own tightly; and when he finally spoke again, his voice was barely audible:

"Please don't break me."

Kenny seemed to understand, lowering his gaze and submissively kissing the back of Kota's hand.

"I promise, on my life...I won't break you. I won't leave you, or betray you. I love you more than anyone, than anything in this world. You're the most precious _anything_ in my life. If I betray you again, I deserve every damn bad thing that ever has, and ever will, happen to me."

Kota smiled, albeit nervously. "I'm going to do my best to trust you, Kenny. Because I really do love you. And I want this to all work out."

Kenny returned the small smile. "Me too. More than I can even put into words. Hey, listen, Kota; if it helps, I can give you some space. Sleeping on the couch would be no big deal; and my place isn't too far either, if that's more comfortable."

"No," Ibushi answered quickly, shaking his head. "Don't leave; I want you right here, next to me. Forever." He pulled Kenny's hand against his chest. "Or, at least, for the next few nights."

And now, Kenny Omega truly smiled. He placed a soft, quick kiss on Kota's smooth cheek.

"Now, _that_ , I can promise you, too, my dear Bu-san."

After a few minutes of quiet cuddling, Kota managed to shake off the horror of his nightmare. Vestiges of worry still remained, but he was determined to see this thing through to the end...

...However it ended.

And with all the willpower in his soul, Kota Ibushi was determined to make sure that this time, their story ended with a happily ever after.


End file.
